El Juego del Escondite en Solitario
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: AU. Solamente queria que el tormento en la escuela acabase, y cuando supo lo del juego, sin dudar ni un segundo lo hizo; pero las consecuencias fueron muy nefastas (One-Shot, mi respuesta a un reto).


**Nota Inicial:** Respuesta a un reto impuesto por otra autora, las palabras consisten en _Hermano, Locura y Bullyng_ XD ¡Aquí tienes mi respuesta, Safibi!

Esto es un AU.

 **-X-**

 **Tiempo actual.**

* * *

 _¿Puedes oír el susurro de sus pies al deslizarse contra el suelo? Si la señal de la TV comienza a empeorar, significa que está acercándose… el juego apenas empieza._

* * *

\- Hey, ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? ¿ _Nenita_ , acaso?

El Adolescente observó con burla al chiquillo de mirada temerosa, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con expresión vacía y ausente.

Más que un niño, parecía una muñeca rota.

El joven, de unos quince años, inclinó el rostro para verlo con más atención, sin perder su sonrisa _buleadora_. El pequeño, en cambio, ni se inmutó, simplemente se mantuvo tieso.

\- ¡Saga! ¡Ya es hora de almorzar! – Se oyó a una mujer de lacios y celestes cabellos, quien traía de la mano a un niño de brillantes ojos turquesas.

Estaba acompañada de otra chica exactamente igual, sólo que ésta cargaba un bebé en sus brazos y portaba unos llamativos orbes azules.

El pequeño de nombre Saga se incorporó con dificultad, y se dirigió hacia donde su _madre_ lo llamaba. Mientras que el Adolescente, solamente permaneció allí, en compañía de su mejor amigo.

\- Ese niño es muy raro. – Murmuró, burlón.

\- Muchos dicen que está loco. – Corroboró su amigo, igual de cínico. – ¿Quieres saber por qué?

 **-X-**

 **Tiempo atrás.**

* * *

 _El juego no termina aquí, ningún escondite funciona conmigo._

* * *

\- Por favor Deuteros, no estoy segura de hacerlo… tú sabes que Shion… - Paradox se mordió las uñas, en clara señal de nerviosismo. Su _Esposo_ le dedicó una sonrisa y colocó la mano en su hombro.

\- Aunque Shion ya esté algo avejentado, aún sigue siendo una perfecta figura paterna, ¿Sabes? – Comentó él, sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Pero es un borracho.

\- Hace mucho que dejó de beber, desde que nacieron los… _niños_. Aunque suene increíble, Shion no siempre fue un borracho. – Clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los violetas de su Esposa. – Estarán bien.

\- ¡¿Y qué demonios esperan ustedes dos?! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Que el puto Avión se irá pronto! – Paradox y Deuteros voltearon a ver al tipo recién llegado, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se arrancaría las hebras azul eléctrico por la pura desesperación.

Paradox negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Aún le preocupaba dejar a sus _retoños_ con aquel viejo borracho que tenían como abuelo.

El _Bullyng_ que padecía uno de sus niños en la escuela la angustiaba a horrores, pero tenían que irse de viaje por negocios, o sino, Deuteros perdería el empleo y con él, el sustento familiar.

 _¿Podrían perder algo?_

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Y alzando las manos en señal de despedida, los adultos partieron.

Al caer el sol, los colores se tornaron rojizos y los sabores metálicos.

* * *

 _Locura._

 _Un muñeco de cuatro extremidades rellenado con arroz y una uña en su interior simulando que son sus entrañas. Los hilos rojos están cosidos a su cuerpo, como arterias._

* * *

Kanon abrió los ojos con visible incomodidad al sentirlo muy cerca. En la mesa, Saga leía algunos libros de Ciencias Naturales, aparentemente ajeno a la sensación de una mano fría hasta la médula.

Clavó los ojos en su hermano y al instante, éste volteó a verlo.

Las gemas esmeraldas chocaron entre sí.

\- ¿Lo sentiste?

\- ¿Sentir qué? – Y sin darle más importancia, regresó su atención al libro.

Pero Kanon no pudo olvidar la denigrante sensación de una mano fría en su mejilla.

 _Está tras de ti._

Y cuando giró hacia los estantes repletos de libros, se halló con algo que no _debía_ estar allí, tirado en el suelo.

\- Kanon, ¿Crees que Milo deje de comportarse como un chiquillo malcriado? Estoy harto de que me saque las cosas. – Escuchó a su hermano, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia _eso_.

Algo en esa _cosa_ lo llamaba, _algo_ que sobrepasaba los límites de la lógica humana. Nadie nunca lo entendería. Era la más ridícula _locura._

Y cuando sostuvo entre sus dedos las páginas con olor a añejo de aquel _libro_ , sintió esa mano fría en la nuca… _de nuevo_.

\- ¡Kanon!

Y entonces volteó a ver a su hermano, quien sujetaba la mano del _Abuelo Shion_.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó en tono exasperado, dándose la vuelta con brusquedad; y Saga pereció angustiarse ante la tensión que manaba su Gemelo.

\- ¿Kanon, está todo bien? – Inquirió el Abuelo, pero su voz se oyó, extrañamente, sombría.

\- Sí… sólo me pareció que había alguien más en la casa. – Susurró el Menor de los Gemelos, mientras aferraba el _desconocido_ libro contra su pecho.

Shion pareció extrañado ante las palabras del niño. En efecto, la casa era viejísima y no le sorprendía que de vez en cuando, _alguien_ rondara los pasillos con intenciones de perturbar la aparente tranquilidad de la antigua construcción.

 _Otra locura._

Y pronto descubrió que Kanon poseía una curiosa perspicacia, incluso, se atrevía a decir, _superior_. Tal vez la había heredado de su abuelo materno, _Abel_.

El niño tenía un don único pese a sus escasos diez años, y eso lo intrigó de una manera desmedida.

\- A lavarse las manos, Gemelos. Milo ya está en la mesa.

* * *

 _¿Jugamos a las escondidillas?_

* * *

\- ¡Kanon! ¿Por qué no viene? – Inquirió el pequeño Milo, mientras realizaba un gracioso puchero dirigido a su hermano y abuelo.

Saga pareció fastidiarse, pero prefirió seguir degustando su arroz.

\- Kanon me dijo que no tenía hambre. – Respondió Shion.

\- Parece molesto porque mamá y papá no están. Siempre se pone así. – "Igual a mamá." Añadió mentalmente, pero prefirió callárselo porque sólo conseguiría que Milo se pusiera mucho más nervioso que antes.

Él también se sentía nervioso. Kanon actuaba tan extraño últimamente, era algo que Saga no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. No había querido abandonar la casa en toda la tarde, y había preferido quedarse sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro que, pensándolo mejor, jamás había visto.

Lo vio tan concentrado, que pareció ajeno a todo.

\- Milo, ¿Qué te parece ir a recoger manzanas del jardín?

\- ¿Ya maduraron? – Las gemas turquesas del chiquillo más joven brillaron genuinamente.

\- Tú también deberías acompañarlo, Saga. – Y clavó su mirada rosácea en el niño que sólo observaba su plato en silencio.

\- Iré después.

* * *

 _El miedo es un sentimiento primitivo. En una situación desesperada, medidas desesperadas._

* * *

Al día siguiente, los papás de los niños no regresaron.

Y Saga comenzó a verse afectado también.

\- ¡Gladyus! – Lloriqueó Milo desconsolado.

\- ¡Kanon! ¿Qué hiciste? – Saga salió de su posición y se dirigió al lugar donde el hermano más pequeño lloraba con desconsuelo.

Shion apareció en la sala para intervenir.

Allí se encontró con un alterado Gemelo Mayor tratando de consolar al más joven, y otro físicamente idéntico a él con el semblante inescrutable, frío, como si careciera de vida.

Miraba fijamente el osito de peluche tirado a un lado, vilmente descuartizado.

\- Kanon destrozó a Gladyus. – Lo acusó Saga.

\- ¡Me lo regaló el tío Aspros! – Milo lloriqueó con más fuerza y se dirigió hacia Shion, abrazándolo. El anciano se agachó y lo alzó en brazos.

\- ¿Kanon? – El Menor de los Gemelos pareció reaccionar, y entonces levantó el rostro para mirarlo; sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

 _Algo_ no estaba bien con Kanon, pero la pregunta era _¿Qué?_

\- Yo… lo siento. – Susurró. – Lo voy a remendar. Lo prometo. – Y acto seguido, sujetó el desmembrado osito de felpa y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Kanon parecía resentir mucho más que sus hermanos la ausencia de sus padres. Ya casi no comía y aunque no se la pasaba despierto durante la noche, en el día se comportaba inquietamente distante y sombrío.

Hasta que finalmente, se sumergía en las páginas de aquel _enigmático_ libro.

Incluso, había dejado de jugar con Saga y Milo, y su Gemelo empezaba a comportarse exactamente igual a él.

A veces, se quedaba mirando fijamente algún punto en la nada y murmuraba un tenue "Algo malo pasará."

Shion, al oír aquellas palabras, se ponía increíblemente tenso.

Y no permitía que los niños saliesen solos.

 _¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?_

Al menos, la extraña presencia parecía haberse esfumado en la nada, y eso, de alguna manera, lo _aliviaba_ ; pero lo que le sucedía a los Gemelos, no.

Y no deseaba que una tragedia tocara la puerta de su casa.

Allí notó que Saga también había empezado a sollozar imperceptiblemente.

\- Saga, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Algo muy malo pasará.

 _Y allí estaba otra vez aquel comentario._

 _Cosas malas pasarán._

Y sus padres no regresaron en los días que siguieron.

* * *

 _Cuando todos dormían, Kanon se levantó de su cama y le arranchó unas cuantas hebras azules a su hermano. Corrió hacia el pasillo, donde un osito de felpa rellenado con arroz y suturado en hilo rojo, lo esperaba._

 _Anudó los cabellos de su hermano y los metió en el muñeco._

* * *

\- ¿Estás enojado? – Kanon apenas alzó la mirada de su libro para centrarla en Saga. - ¿Te hice algo malo?

Le provocó una punzada ver a su hermano así de triste. Realmente estaba preocupado.

Cerró el libro y rodeó a su Gemelo en un abrazo.

En aquel instante, él también deseó romperse en lágrimas.

\- No, Saga. Sólo extraño a mamá y papá. – Mintió.

Entonces, el Mayor soltó a su hermano y lo miró, dudoso.

\- Si pasa algo, ¿Me lo dirás, no?

Y largos instantes le siguieron, antes que Kanon respondiera.

\- Sí.

 _Pero no lo hizo._

* * *

 _Cuando Saga y Milo correteaban en el jardín, Shion se dirigió a la sala y entonces divisó el libro que Kanon había estado leyendo. Y apenas lo sostuvo, se dio cuenta que pesaba mucho, lo suficiente como para que un niño no lo pudiera sujetar por mucho tiempo._

 _Pero Kanon lo movía como si fuese una pluma._

 _Eso lo alertó._

 _Y al abrirlo, todas las páginas yacían en blanco._

* * *

Esa noche lo haría.

Sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, y pronto su deseo se cumpliría. Estaba harto de soportar a todos aquellos _buleadores_ en la escuela, pero pronto obtendría su ansiada venganza.

Lo que padecía, los adultos le llamaban _Bullyng._

 _"Si el Usuario triunfa en el juego, el perdedor podrá concederle cualquier deseo, por más descabellado que sea."  
_

Sólo un deseo, deshacerse de aquellos brabucones.

Y Kanon sintió ganas de que el juego comenzase en aquel preciso instante.

Se cercioró que no le faltara nada y se dirigió a la tina del baño, tomó el osito de peluche y lo introdujo dentro, sumergiéndolo en el agua.

Aferró la taza de sal y agua en una mano y con la otra, el _cuchillo_ de cocina.

Después, en voz baja, musitó unas palabras.

\- Gladyus se oculta primero. Gladyus se esconde primero. Gladyus se esconde primero.

Y salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar. Una vez allí, encendió el televisor y lo puso en mute.

El muñeco quedó sumergido en la tina.

* * *

 _Ya no hay tiempo para esconderse. Él se prepara para encontrarte._

* * *

Cuando giró sobre sí mismo, notó que la cama de su Gemelo estaba vacía.

Y temió por Kanon, y se levantó.

* * *

 _¿Dónde te escondes?_

* * *

Permaneció frente al televisor durante algunos segundos. Finalmente, aferrando el cuchillo y sosteniendo la taza de agua y sal, se encaminó hacia el baño.

Ya frente a la tina, encontró el peluche precisamente en la misma posición que lo había dejado.

Se dirigió hacia él y le hundió la afilada hoja tres veces, al tiempo en que susurraba.

\- Ya te encontré, Gladyus. Ya te encontré, Gladyus. Ya te encontré, Gladyus.

Y dejó la punta de metal completamente encajada en el pecho del muñeco. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, sin soltar la taza de sal y agua, murmuró.

\- Kanon se esconde ahora. Kanon se esconde ahora. Kanon se esconde ahora.

Y regresó a la sala y se sentó frente a la TV prendida, sin voltearse.

Luego de que el chiquillo se alejara, el muñeco rodó hacia el borde de la tina, como si una fuerza completamente sobrenatural y terrorífica lo manejase. Se impulsó hacia arriba y se arrancó el cuchillo clavado en el pecho.

Y con una aterradora destreza, se dirigió, sosteniendo el filoso objeto, hacia la otra habitación.

No en donde Kanon estaba, sino hacia donde su Gemelo yacía.

* * *

 _Porque Kanon no era el usuario, los cabellos eran de Saga y lo ataban a él._

* * *

Kanon no estaba por ningún lado.

Saga observó con recelo a su alrededor.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y entonces en el pasillo, pudo divisar una figura moviéndose con pasmosa agilidad.

No era Kanon.

* * *

 _No te escondiste como el juego demanda, ¿Eh?_

* * *

Desde donde estaba, sintió que su sangre se volvía totalmente fría, y con ayuda de las sombras y la luz que se asomaba por la ventana, vio a Gladyus pasar por el pasillo, sin advertir en él.

En cuanto la criatura pasó, el televisor empezó a tener interferencias.

¿Tan pronto se terminaba el juego?

Aún escuchaba los pasos del muñeco, y afortunadamente, se había llenado la boca con agua y sal para poder terminar el juego y no morir en el intento.

Pronto, el televisor volvió a comportarse raro, significativa señal de que Gladyus se acercaba otra vez.

Incluso, podía escuchar la fricción que realizar el muñeco al moverse; el cuchillo siendo sostenido por el afelpado brazo.

Pero los pasos se detuvieron, y volvieron a alejarse.

Kanon no era el usuario del juego.

* * *

 _Saga lo era._

* * *

Sólo un deseo, que el _Bullyng_ desapareciese.

* * *

 _Un, dos, tres, a ti también te encontré._

* * *

Saga tembló, ¿En qué líos (o _locura_ ) se habría metido su _hermano_?

Dio un paso por el oscuro corredor, y allí lo vio.

\- ¿Gladyus…?

Porque el _endemoniado_ osito de felpa estaba plantado frente a él.

Su cuerpo estaba enteramente cosido con hilo rojo, y parecía observarlo.

Y cargaba un _cuchillo_.

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y mientras Gladyus caminaba hacia él, Saga se dejó caer en el suelo, incapaz de hacer algo para impedir que aquella _cosa_ detuviera su avance y volviese ser el maldito muñeco inamovible que siempre había sido.

¿Kanon lo había invocado? _¿Por qué?_

Pero otra silueta irrumpió en el pasillo y se posó detrás del maldito oso de felpa, y lo escuchó escupir.

\- Yo gano. Yo gano. Yo gano.

Y lo reconoció.

Era _Kanon._

Gladyus se detuvo por un momento, pero luego reanudó su marcha.

La criatura sobrenatural posesionando el muñeco no se había retirado, aunque el juego ya tendría que haber acabado.

Y entonces lo supo.

En medida de seguridad, los cabellos no habían sido suyos, sino de Saga, que no tenía nada que ver.

¿Por qué? Él solamente había querido que el tormento en la escuela acabase, que los malditos _buleadores_ lo dejaran tranquilo.

Y cuando supo lo del juego, que una vez ganado podía obtener un deseo, no había dudado en intentarlo. Y todo a costa de su _hermano_ , el primer ser que había nacido junto a él, el que lo había acompañado en todo momento.

Ahora no quería que Saga saliese lastimado, era por eso que tenía que hacer algo.

 _¿Y qué podía hacer?_

Gladyus ya estaba demasiado cerca de su Gemelo.

 _Así que lo hizo._

El inconfundible sonido del cuchillo hundiéndose en la carne, por un momento lo aturdió. Y mientras Saga esperaba su horrible desenlace, sintiendo aquella desagradable sensación de que algo se desgarraba en su pecho, abrió los ojos.

\- _Sa… ga._

Kanon lo abrazaba con fuerza, protegiéndolo, impidiendo que el muñeco lo dañase. El más grande abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras trataba de alejarse de su _hermano_ , y entonces sintió la inconfundible humedad de la sangre manchándole el piyama.

\- ¡Kanon!

\- Yo… perdóname… t-tú no tenías la culpa… no merecías esto… - No pudo continuar, y empezó a toser sangre.

\- ¡Kanon! – Saga estalló en llanto. - ¡No te vayas! ¡Llamaré a Shion y él podrá…!

\- E-es muy tarde… - Ya le estaba costando respirar.

\- ¡No! – El Mayor lo aferró con fuerza.

\- De verdad… perdóname…- Y sus palabras se oyeron como una inmutable despedida, y Saga no quería despedirse, no aún. – No quería que te llevara a ti por mi estupidez… por favor… no me sigas.

\- ¡Kanon, no!

\- Lo siento. – Y sus ojos se cerraron, para siempre.

\- ¡Kanon!

* * *

Cuando Shion logró salir de su habitación, debido a que la puerta no había cedido en ningún momento, cual si algo quisiese mantenerlo encerrado, lo encontró en el pasillo, en posición fetal y sollozando angustiosamente.

Intentó arrastrarlo a la cama, diciéndole que buscaría a Kanon, que todo estaría bien, pero no funcionó.

El Menor de los Gemelos había desaparecido, como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Y frente a él estaba el pequeño oso de felpa suturado con hilo rojo, así que se dispuso a quemarlo, porque el muñeco de pronto le daba la terrible sensación que estaba _maldito_.

\- Kanon… se ha ido… - Y el pequeño Peliazul lloró con mucho más desconsuelo, consiente de que su frágil cordura había partido con su _hermano_.

Dejando únicamente la _locura._

Porque Kanon nunca volvería.

 **-X-**

 **Tiempo actual.**

\- ¿Por qué todos dicen que está loco? – Preguntó el joven caminando en compañía de su amigo.

\- Porque su hermano hizo un pacto con un demonio y su alma viajó al infierno.

 **-X-**

 **Notas Finales:** Bueee, tengo que decirles que este juego es _real_ , y japonés (dicho sea de paso XD) ¡Pero no lo intenten en casa! **ES MUY PELIGROSO**.

Y no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias, ¿Entienden?

Safiro, te di mucha _Locura,_ mucho _Hermano_ y mucho _Bullyng_ XD


End file.
